Alexandria Black: Sirius Black's Daughter ON HIATUS
by CelestialWings65
Summary: Alexandria was only three when her god-parents, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. Her mother Elizabeth was killed that same night by a death eater known as Bellatrix Lestrange. As her father Sirius Black was captured and framed for killing the Potters, was sent to Azkaban, she was sent to her other god-father Remus Lupin. How will she react to her father escaping Azkaban?
1. Prologue

**Alexandria was only three when her god-parents, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. Her mother Elizabeth was killed that same night by a death eater known as Bellatrix Lestrange. As her father Sirius Black was captured and framed for killing the Potters, was sent to Azkaban, she was sent to her other god-father Remus Lupin. How will she react to her father escaping Azkaban? Does she believe in his innocence? How does Harry react when he finds out her father 'killed' his parents? Read to find out.**

**Alexandria is in the same year as the twins. Takes place in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT BELONGS TO THE QUEEN JK ROWLING. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS**

* * *

Alexandria 'Lexa' Mae Black has dark brown hair, bluish-grey eyes, and fair skin. She was born May 7, 1978, to a pureblood named Sirius Orion Black and a muggle-born Elizabeth Lucille Black, nee James. Sirius had dark brown hair and brown eyes while Elizabeth had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her father was sent to Azkaban for supposedly selling out his friends and Alexandria's god-parents, James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and killing Peter Pettigrew. On the night the Potters were murdered, Elizabeth hid three-year-old Alexandria in nearby bushes while she fought off her husband's evil cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was hit with the 'Avada Kedavra' curse and was killed instantly. Bellatrix left her body in the street with her daughter crying over her dead body.

With her father locked up and her mother dead, Alexandria was sent to live with her other god-father, Remus Lupin. As she grew, she heard rumors that her father killed both the Potters and her mother. But she knew they were wrong. Even though she was young, she remembers what happened to her mother. She knows Bellatrix Lestrange murdered her mother. She also has the feeling her father was framed, but whenever she tries to figure it out, Remus always puts a stop to it as he also believes the rumors. Alexandria always goes to stay with her other god-mother, Molly Weasley one week, every month.

Hogwarts. When Alexandria turned eleven, she went to Hogwarts like every other wizard and witch with her cat she got from Diagon Alley. The cat was named Ash and Ash was a black cat with blue eyes. She, Fred, and George were all the same age, although the twins a month older always looked out for her. But since they spent so much time together, she also became a prankster. But that was always in her blood as her father was one of the marauders. Anyways, her sorting took a while, as the sorting hat said she was very brave and reckless like Gryffindor though she was also very creative and quite smart like Ravenclaw. But she also was very trustworthy and kind, that is if you don't get on her bad side, like Hufflepuff and cunning like Slytherine. But she was ultimately put in Gryffindor.

In her third year, she secretly became an Animagus to be closer to her father and only Fred and George know. Her Animagus is a black wolf with bluish-grey eyes. She loves art. She paints, draws, sketches things she sees and even things in her mind, or from memory. She also loves to read and is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her best friends are Fred and George Weasley. Her friends are the golden trio, the silver trio, the Weasleys (including Charlie Weasley), Katie Belle, Angelina Johnson, and Lee Jordan. Now Lexa is in her 5th year.


	2. Chapter 1

**At The Leaky Cauldron**  
**The Day Of Hogwarts**  
**Alexandria's POV**

* * *

Remus took me to the Leaky Cauldron a couple of days ago so I could stay until I go back to Hogwarts. Remus told me that he got a job as our new DADA teacher. I'm so excited. I was in my room playing with Ash when stopped, hearing a noise. Sounded like two people were fighting. I opened my door and started down the stairs as my cat ran joining an orange cat chasing after a rat. I looked up and saw Harry Potter.  
" Hey, Harry. " I greeted him.  
" Hey, Lexa. You hear the fighting too? " He asked me as we made our way towards the voices.  
" Ron and Hermione. Should've known, their always fighting. " I told him  
" Harry. Lexa. " Ron introduced us holding his pet rat, Scabbers away from Crookshanks and Ash. " Get out of here Ash! " Ron yelled at Ash. I walked towards Ash and picked him.  
" You want to eat that rat, don't you? " I cooed my cat.  
All the Weasleys then entered the room ready to eat breakfast before they headed to Kings Cross.  
" Harry, can I have a word with you? " Arthur Weasley asked. He agreed and walked away.  
" Lexa, can I talk to you? " Remus asked me. I agreed and we walked away.  
" What's up? " I asked.  
" You've heard what's going on, I presume? "  
" . . . yeah. So my dad got out of Azkaban, he's innocent. "  
" Not everyone believes that. The Minister went to visit Azkaban. He passed by Sirius Black and they talked for a minute. Before he left Sirius said when he gets out he's going to find you. " Remus explained.  
" He just wants to see me. And I want to see him. " I told him.  
" He wants to KILL you, Lexa! And NO you will NOT see him! " Remus yelled at her.  
" He's my dad and he's innocent! " I told him. I believe he's innocent, all I need is proof. Remus stood there frustrated at Lexa.  
" Alexandria. I am your guardian, your godfather. I am trying to protect you. " Remus looked afraid for me, but I know that my father is innocent. " Just please, promise me that you won't go looking for him. "  
" . . . I promise." I said unwillingly.  
After our little conversation, we went back to the main room and had breakfast.

**Hogwarts Express**

I was sitting with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Katie in our compartment. They were all talking about what was happening. Sirius Black. They all looked to me.  
" What?! " I said annoyed.  
" Nothing. " They said together.  
" Are you looking- "  
"forward to the school- "  
" pranks that we could do. " Fred and George said.  
" Yeah, it'll be fun. " I said giggling.  
All of a sudden the train jerked to a stop. We all either looked out the window or the compartment door. The car sways violently then stopped. It gets freezing cold.  
" What the bloody hell?! " The twins said at the same time.  
Then a black cloaked figure extends a long, bony arm opening the compartment door. The hooded figure looked around the compartment and stared at me. I looked, frozen in fear at the faceless figure. It then inhales a breath of air and I feel myself start to pass out. I hear a woman's scream then a little girls voice screaming ' MUMMY! ' Then black.

**Remus POV**

As I gave Harry chocolate, I stepped out to check on Alexandria. At her compartment, I see a second dementor. Below it, Alexandria on the floor passed out.  
" Expecto Patronum! " I cast at the dementor. It flies away from my spell. I then go into the compartment and place Alexandria on the seat. I sit on the seat beside her, waiting for her to wake up.  
" Who are you, what was that and why'd that thing attack her? " Two ginger-haired identical teenagers asked me. This must be Fred and George Weasley.  
" I'm Remus Lupin, Alexandria's godfather. I'm also the new DADA professor. That was a dementor. They guard Azkaban, they were searching the train for Sirius Black. The reason why they attacked her because she is the daughter of Sirius Black. " I explained. Alexandria started to stir. She then opened her eyes and looked around.  
" Did you guys hear that? A little girl crying. " Alexandria asked. Everyone including myself looked confused at her.  
" Here, have some chocolate, it'll help. " I said handing each of the students chocolate. " Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the driver. " I said and left the compartment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alexandria's POV**  
**Gryffindor Girls' Dorm**

I woke up feeling warm. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my dorm. I was confused, wasn't I outside by the Black Lake with my dad. I looked around and saw that my roommates were still asleep. Right, it's Saturday. Everyone sleeps in on Saturday. I got out of bed and took out what I'd be wearing today out of my trunk. I took my clothes into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for the day. I decided on wearing a white crop top, a red plaid shirt, black jeans, black vans, a grey beanie, and my leather brown bag. I headed down the stairs and into the common room and saw Fred and George, sitting on the couch talking.  
" Hey, guys. " I greeted.  
" We've been worried sick. Where were you? " Fred and George asked at the same time.  
" I was outside at the tree next to the Black Lake. I was drawing my emotions and I fell asleep at the tree and the next thing I know I'm in my dorm. " I explain not telling them about my dad.  
" So who brought you in? " Fred asked.  
" I thought one of you two did? " I asked them.  
" No. " Fred answered.  
" No. " George answered.  
" Well, we can think about this later. Right now, I'm hungry. " I told them. We went down to the great hall to get breakfast. When we sat down we saw four of the professors already here, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape. They were talking amongst themselves.  
" Guys, what if it was a professor that brought me in? " I said.  
" Of course! " George said.  
" I mean Dumbledore did order every professor to search for you. " Fred said.  
" Especially since there are dementors around. " George said. I continued eating breakfast as the great hall was filling up with students and professors. After I finished eating breakfast, I decided to go outside and sketch or something.  
" Where are you going? " Fred asked me as I got up.  
" Art! " I told the twins and left the great hall back to my dorm to get my bag and started heading outside.  
Once I was outside I was walking around trying to find the best view. _' Whomping Willow would have a good view. '_ I thought. I started my walk over to the whomping willow.  
I was right in front of the tree when I totally forgot why it's called the whomping willow. It kept swinging its limbs at me. I needed to know how to freeze it somehow. I then remembered an old high school story that my dad told me last night. That he, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail would go to the whomping willow every full moon. To freeze it, Wormtail would turn into his Animagus, a rat, and would run to the trunk of the tree and there would be a knot that would freeze it momentarily. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone so once I'm up, I have to stay still. I turned into my Animagus, which is a black dog like, wolf. I crawled over to the trunk of the tree and pushed the knot. The tree stayed still. I quickly turned and ran back, grabbed my bag and climbed the tree. I succeeded to the very top. I had a very good view. I took out my sketchbook, trying not to make as much movement as possible so the tree wouldn't knock me off.  
I then looked up at the school and started drawing Hogwarts. I was nearly finished when students gathered along with ALL the professors.  
" Miss Black! What on earth are you doing up there?! " Professor McGonagall asked afraid for my life.  
" Sketching! Good view up here! " I answered her.  
" Do you realize what tree this is?! " She asked me.  
" Yes! This is the whomping willow tree! " I answered her once again.  
" How did you even get up there?! " McGonagall asked me again with fear and irritation in her voice as no one has ever climbed the tree.  
" I can't tell you! " I told her trying to finish my sketch.  
" And why not?! " She asked.  
" I promised! " I told her putting my sketchbook back in my bag and threw it down, which luckily Fred caught. I slowly climbed down whispering to the tree " Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. " over and over. I then jumped halfway down.  
" You are going to get yourself killed, and what made you think it was safe to climb that tree. " She asked me.  
" Nothing. I know it's dangerous but I needed a good view. " I told her honestly.  
" What for? " She asked. I took my sketchbook from inside my bag and gave it to her.  
" That. " I told her simply. She looked at the drawing of Hogwarts and was amazed at how beautifully drawn it was.  
" Now, your art is very beautiful, but that is extremely dangerous. I will give you a warning but next time, you will have detention. Do you understand? " She said.  
" Yes, professor. " I answered. I walked back into the school with Remus. We talked about school and of course, he scolded me for climbing the whomping willow. When we were in his office, I showed him some of my drawings. I don't like showing my work, only to those that are close to me.  
" I must say, Lexa. These are certainly amazing. You have a gift. " Remus complimented. " Why don't you show more often? " He asked me.  
" I don't know. " I answered looking down.  
" If your afraid at how they'll react, don't be. This is your work and no matter what anyone says, you are talented. " He told me making me feel confident. I smiled as I put my sketchbook back into my bag.  
" Thanks, Remus! " I called as I left the room.  
I spent the rest of the weekend going to Hogsmeade with Fred, George, and Lee. I saw Hermione and Ron together as Harry couldn't go. We went to Zonko's and got some more pranking supplies and Honeydukes for some delicious candy. Finally, we went to The Three Broomsticks to warm ourselves up with butterbeer.  
As we got up to the portrait to our common room, we found the portrait was ripped to shreds and the Fat Lady was gone. I mean sure she was a horrible singer but come on, that's not cool.  
" Let me through, please. Excuse me I'm head boy! " Percy said as he tried to get through the students. Finally, he got to the painting and said, " Step back, all of you. No one is to enter this dorm until it's been fully searched! " After a few minutes, Dumbledore arrived along with Filch. He looked over the painting then turned to Filch.  
" Filch! Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle and find the Fat Lady. " Dumbledore ordered.  
" No need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there. " Filch said as he pointed to the fourth floor. Everyone gasped and started running up the stairs to see what had happened to her as Percy yelled " Hey! I'm head boy! Slow down! I'm head boy! "  
" Dear Lady, who did this to you? " Dumbledore asked. The Fat Lady whimpered but started to answer.  
" Eyes like the Devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It's him, Headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here! Somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black! " She told Dumbledore before she went back into hiding in the painting. All the students looked at me after she said my dad's name.  
" Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, in the great hall! " He ordered. The students ran down the stairs towards the great hall.  
We were all in sleeping bags. I was with Fred and George and of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone was sleeping except for me and Harry. That's when the doors opened and in walked Professor Snape  
" I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle. " Snape said.  
" I didn't expect him to linger. " Dumbledore replied.  
" Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected. You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my terms when you appointed Professor- "  
" Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it, Severus. " Dumbledore cut Snape off. " I'm quite confident the castle is safe, I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses. "  
" What about Black and Potter, should they be warned? " Snape asked.  
" Perhaps. But for now, let them sleep. For in dreams we enter a world that's entirely ours. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or climb over the highest tower. " Dumbledore said before sleep took me away.


	4. UPDATE

This is not a chapter. The reasons why I haven't updated for so long as I was trying to think of some ideas but now as I have read over the story, I just don't like how it's going. I don't like what I wrote. So I have come to the solution of deleting the whole thing and rewriting from scratch. At first, I was going by the movie but I think this time I'll go by the book. I might keep some things but I'll just probably delete everything and try to get a better version written up. I'll leave this up until August 15th or until I get the new version written and up. I think I'm going to wait until at least half the story is written up until I post it. I'm sorry if you liked the story currently, but I'm just not happy with it. I also have other stories I'm writing and one that's almost finished so I'll be trying to work on those too. But mostly the reason I haven't been writing as much as I would like is that I'm stuck and in an odd place, mentally wise. I have anxiety and depression, hell who doesn't, but I'm trying to work my way through it and it's just not happening. I'm sorry again. I hope you'll like the new version once I write and get it up. XOXO

\- SupernaturalLover65


End file.
